Happy Birthday!
by Three Caballeros Girl
Summary: Jose' and Panchito go to ToonTown to visit Donald but to also give Jose' the birthday of a life time without his knowing about it. Will they manage to ruin the surprise or ruin there friendship? This story has some yaoi in it so if you don't like it, then don't read it. Plain and simple. Hope you enjoy!
1. Prolouge

Prologue

It was a normal day in Toon Town, where the birds chirped and the sound of busy bees filled the air. Minnie's Bowtique rested alongside Ortensia's flower shop. Across the street was Daisy's Diner and Goofy's Sky School which had a sign that read "100% CRASH PROOF!" in red letters but portrayed a big hole of a certain dippy dawg. Over the hills across Main Street laid Scrooge McDuck's mansion which toward over some of the houses near it. Yes, everything was perfect, great even and things were about to get better on that one glorious morning.


	2. Chapter 1

Donald's P.O.V

Beep! Beep! Beep! I groaned a little at the sound as I threw off the covers and hit the snooze button. I put on my slippers and headed down the hall. The yellow colored walls were crowded with pictures of family and friends. I went into the kitchen and got a glass of orange juice from the fridge. I took a sip as I headed for my blue, comfortable recliner. "Hi flowers," I said tiredly. "Hi trees, Hi Jose and Panchito." I walked pass the birds who were standing in my living room and sank down in my chair. I was too tired to care about anything and wish I could just go back to sleep. Then it all clicked. "Jose' and Panchito?" I whispered as I looked over my chair and there they were. I jumped out of my recliner as I yelled in delight. "Panchito! Jose'!" "Donald!" they shrieked as they ran towards me. I ran towards them as we collided into a big group hug. "Ay Caramba it's so good to see you again…!" "My friend! How de time had flown since I last saw you….!" "I can't believe you're here!" We all overlapped each other in joy and excitement. I broke out of the hug and tried to calm down a little. "When did you guys get here?" I asked. Suddenly a thought ran in my head. "How did they GET in here?" I wondered. Jose' leaned back on his suitcase as he lit a cigar. "We got here a couple days ago but we had a hard time finding your home." He explained as he inhaled and blew a ring of smoke towards the ceiling. I chuckled a little. "Guys, my house isn't that hard to find. I mean it's a boat, that should be pretty obvious." Panchito smiled sheepishly. "Well you see Donald, we asked senor Goofy and he said he knew where to find your home but instead we ended up on a dock." I chuckled. "Goofy, Goofy, Goofy." I said shaking my head. "He's a great friend and all but…" "Not so well with directions?" Jose' added questionably. "Exactly." I responded. I noticed that they were still standing and I offered them to sit down. "So what brings you guys here?" I asked as I sat down in my recliner. Jose' and Panchito sat down in the lime green sofa in front of me. "Well we thought we would come over to hang out with you for a few days…" Panchito explained. "And to just get away from the craziness and hope to spend some more time together." Jose' added as he gazed into Panchito's big, brown, beautiful eyes. Panchito stared back into the parrot's hazel brown eyes with a tint of red. I looked at them both realizing that they were referencing each other. I coughed slightly as they snapped out of there love struck trance. "Oh sorry mi amigo." Panchito exclaimed while blushing. "That's alright guys." I knew that they were in a relationship and I respected that. After all I had Daisy, though all in all, I thought they made a cute couple. "Come on." I quacked as I hopped up from my piece of blue heaven. "Let's get your bags to the guest room." Panchito stood up as he helped his exotic feathered friend up off the couch. "Obrigado mue amigo." Jose' beamed as he snuffed out his cigar and picked up his suitcase as he and Panchito followed me down the hall. "Well here we are." I exclaimed as I led them inside the guest room. It wasn't much really. A king sized bed with a small bedside table, a medium color T.V with a remote, a bathroom with a shower and bath, both separate. "Wow…" Jose' set down his suitcase as he stood there in awe. "this is amazing." Panchito took off his sombrero as he lied down on the bed and sighed. "Where have you been all my life?" I chuckled at his sudden outburst. "Oh I could get used to this my friend." I smiled knowing that both of them were enjoying their "suite" as most of my guest would call it, if I ever had any show up. "I'll go get the rest of the bags." Jose' said and walked out of the guest room. As soon as he walked out, Panchito got on his feet and grabbed my shoulders. "Donald, there's another reason I came with Jose'." He said instantly. The excitement in his voice was noticeable and I was about to ask why until he told me anyway. "Tomorrow is Jose's birthday and I want to throw a party of surprise for him." I'm glad Panchito told me because honestly, I completely forgot so I tried to play it cool. "Oh yeah…right, his birthday." Luckily he didn't notice my bluff because he continued. "So…when tomorrow comes, no matter how much he asks do not, do NOT spoil the surprise." He ordered me in a hushed whisper. I nodded in understandment as he patted my shoulders and left the room to see if Jose' needed any help. I looked at the black umbrella laying against the door as I realized that tomorrow was going to be an amazing day because I get to spend it with my two dear friends.


	3. Chapter 2

Jose's P.O.V

I woke up to the smell of blueberry muffins and coffee across the hall. I sprung out of bed and looked at the calendar on the wall and today's date circled in red. "It's today!" I shouted as I dashed out the door and ran towards the kitchen. Panchito placed the plate of muffins on the table as he rubbed his hands together before going towards the fridge to get out milk and butter. "PANCHITO!" I yelled in delight. The rooster jumped up in surprise as the butter flew off its dish. In an instant he threw the milk on the table as it didn't spill a drop and caught the butter before it hit the floor. He sighed in relief as he placed it on the table. I gasped a little and chuckled sheepishly while rubbing my neck as Panchito looked at me. "Oops, desculpa." I said. He chuckled and patted my back. I loved him with all my heart. He was so understanding and so kind. Suddenly I heard a yawn from behind me. "What's all the racket?" I turned around to see Donald in his night wear as another yawn escaped him. "Sorry Donald." I smiled weakly as I sat down at the table. "I'm just excited because today is a special day." Donald and Panchito looked at each other then back at me. Panchito smiled and said,"Si these Friday's are wonderful no?" I shook my head. "Well sim, not only Friday but something else as well." I said in a singsong voice. Donald snapped his fingers in happiness. "Oh! Oh! I know!" I smiled widely as my eyes widened. "It's a national holiday…" "Sim…." "And it only comes once a year…" "Sim…" I said getting excited. "It's National Movie Day!" he shouted in delight. I sighed sadly as I forced a small smile. "Sim…t…that's it." Donald smiled triumphantly as he wolfed down two muffins. Panchito chomped on four and I only ate one. "Excuse me." I muttered softly as I left the table. I changed into my yellow jacket and put on my boater hat as I headed out the door. "I'll be back soon." Little did I know, Donald and Panchito were watching me leave from the living room window. They watched me disappear down the street and around the corner as they closed the crimson curtains. "Ok let's get to work." Panchito said. I walked into Jiminy's Gelato, my favorite gelato place. I sat down in a booth as I heard jumping that got louder and louder until Jiminy Cricket hopped on the table and greeted me with a smile. "Why Joe! How nice to see you again!" Jiminy then held up his hand as a gesture to hold on as he pulled out a pineapple and coconut berry blast gelato from his hat. "Happy Birthday!" I sank down in my leather seat a bit. "Thanks Jiminy." I said sadly as I picked up the tiny cold treat that was no bigger than a thimble. Jiminy's smile went away as he looked at me concern. "What's wrong?" I looked down a bit. "Come and talk to me." He said as he sat down and patted the empty space next to him on the table. I sighed as I put my finger in my mouth and blew as I shrunk down. I let out a terrified cry and closed my eyes until something caught the back of my collar and pulled me to safety. "There you go." Jiminy exclaimed as he slid my birthday treat towards me. "Obrigado." I said as I sat down and dug in. "So…" Jiminy started to say. "Why are you so sad?" I sighed before conjuring up a napkin and wiping my beak. "My best amigos Donald and Panchito had forgotten it is my birthday and I thought that they would remember at least." Jiminy sighed as he patted my back. "Well don't bring yourself down friend. I'm sure your friends are going to celebrate your special day." I smiled as I hugged him. "You are a true amigo Jiminy." Jiminy parted from the hug and laid a hand on my shoulder. "Think nothing of it." He smiled. Jiminy stood up as he was about to leave until I got his attention. "How much do i…?" Jiminy stopped me in mid-sentence. "It's on the house." I smiled and nodded my head as I blew on my finger and grew bigger again as I stepped off the table. "Thanks so very much Jiminy." I beamed, my thick accent breaking through. "Bye bye now Joe." He responded as he hopped off the table and headed toward the other customers. I walked out of the shop and down the street letting Jiminy's words sink in my head. "He's right." I thought silently. "Maybe they will celebrate my special day." I finally reached Donald's boat house as I entered and closed the door behind me. "I'm back!" I yelled. I heard the sound of muffled voices coming from a tiny room across the hall. I walked towards the sound as they got louder. "Why would we throw him a party?!" It was Panchito's voice and it sounded as if he were talking on the phone with someone. "No the party's not for him...Because he doesn't deserve one that's why! He'd ruin everything!" I stood against the wall as stiff as a board and listened in. "Of course I'm talking about Jose'! Who else would I be talking about?!" He yelled into the phone. I gasped a little in shock as tears started to well in my eyes. I peered out a bit and stepped into his eyesight. "Jose'!" he gasped as he stuttered a bit. "I…I'm going to have to call you back." Panchito said as he hung up the phone and placed it on the table. "Jose' what a surprise…" he started to say. Tears flowed down my cheeks as I threw my hat at him and ran into the guest bedroom crying. "Jose'!" Panchito cried as he rushed after me. I locked the door as I sobbed in my arms on the bed. "Jose', mi amor!" Panchito exclaimed as he knocked on the door. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" I wailed. I can't believe that he would do this to me, his own fellow caballero. "Please just go away." I heard a sigh from beyond the door and the sound of his feet departing down the hall.


	4. Chapter 3

Panchito's P.O.V

I sagged into the couch as I heard Jose's muffled cries of sadness. I felt terrible. I didn't know how much he'd seen or heard but all of our friends we invited were going to be here soon. "Ok Panch…" Donald announced as he came out of the kitchen and took off his apron. "I finished cleaning the kitchen and the bakery called saying the…." He stopped as he saw me as he says 'down in the dumps'. "Hey Panchito what's wrong?" he sat down beside me and slung his arm around my shoulder. "Listen." I said. All was quiet except of the cries of a certain parrot. "Is that…?" Donald said looking at me. "It is." I responded as I gazed at the hat that hit my chest. "I feel so stupid Donald..." I sighed frustruatedly. Donald was silent for a moment then he spoke. "Do you know why he's crying?" he asked me. I just looked at him puzzled. Jose' ran out of the office crying and I had no clue why and so I answered truthfully. "No." Donald continued. "Then why do you feel stupid?" I looked down at my feet. "Because I made him cry." I finally answered. Donald was about to speak before we both heard a knock at the door. The mallard patted my shoulder and went to get it. It was Mickey and Minnie along with his half-brother Oswald and his girlfriend Ortensia. "Are we late honey bunny?" the black and white feline asked, her purple hat tilting a bit as it matched her purple skirt. Oswald hooked his arm around Ortensia's. "I don't think so my little honey dew." His blue shorts were similar to Mickey's but it had no buttons. His long black ears swayed back and forth with each step he took. "What a lovely home you have here Donald." Ortensia twittered softly. "Thanks." He responded before looking at the mice and greeting them with hugs. "Thanks for inviting us pal!" Mickey beamed with delight. "Thank you so much." Minnie added. "Anytime." He chuckled. My eyes wandered until they met with Oswald's. "How ya doin' buddy? The name's Oswald, Oswald the Lucky-Rabbit that is." He boasted as he stuck out his hand. I shook it before he pulled back automatically. "And this…" he said gesturing to his girlfriend. "Is my gal Ortensia." I took her hand and kissed it. "Oh my…" she squeaked as she blushed a little. "So what's your name?" Oswald asked me. "My name's Panchito. I'm the birthday boy's boyfriend." "Hey Panch…" Mickey blurted. "Speaking of your boyfriend, where is he?" I looked down the hall a bit as the memories of what happened earlier played in my head. "Uh Panchito…yoo hoo?" Minnie asked. I broke out of my trance as I stared at the group. "Oh he's uh, he's in the guest room." I said. I wanted to leave it as that so they wouldn't ask too many questions. "And as soon as the rest of our guests get here, we'll go get him." Donald cut in. A few minutes later, the guests finally arrived. "Ok Panchito, go get him." Donald instructed. I nodded as I took a slice of strawberry vanilla cake from the table and walked down the hall in front of the guest bedroom. I sighed softly and knocked on the door. "Jose'…?" I said. I heard nothing so I knocked again. "Jose'? It's Panchito." Dead silence. I turned the knob slowly and sure enough it was unlocked, then I opened the door. There he was, the one parrot who brought joy and happiness in my life, the one who wasn't afraid to speak his mind, and the one who I fell in love with, asleep on the bed he was crying on earlier. I saw his tear stained face and felt my heart break a little. I sat down on the edge of the bed and started to sing "Happy Birthday" softly. Jose's eyes fluttered open as he looked up a bit and saw me with the cake in hand. As I finished my song, Jose's sat up with a little groan before eyeing me coldly. "What do you want?" he muttered. "I brought you some cake to…to celebrate your special day." I explained. Jose' looked at me with disbelief. "You told dis person, whoever they were on the phone that I didn't deserve a party, that I would ruin everything!" I looked at him in shock. He thought I was talking about him but I wasn't and I felt terrible about it. I breathed heavily before saying," Jose' follow me. I want to show you something." I set the cake down as he followed. "There's no point in trying to cheer me up because…" "SURPRISE!" Jose' stood there, his eyes watering as he looked about the room filled with decorations and sniffled. I looked down as I felt all my hope rush out. "Is it that bad?" I asked him, almost on the verge of tears myself. Suddenly Jose' pulled me into a hug. "This is wonderful!" he cried. I hugged him back, sighing happily to see his spirits up. "I thought…earlier on the phone…" he started but I cut him off by putting my hand over his beak. He looked up at me as tears started to fall from his eyes. "That phone call earlier was when I was talking to Pete, he thought the party was for Mortimer…"

*Flash back mode*

"Hey Panchito! I heard you were throwin' a party!" Pete said happily.

I smiled in excitement. "Si we are but we need a little more time until it's ready for him." I beamed as my thick Spanish accent boomed with excitement.

There was a long pause before Pete responded.

"So…you're saying the party's for Mortimer Mouse?" he asked questionably.

"No way! Why would we throw him a party?!" I spat out.

"Calm down there Panch! I didn't mean to offend ya. I accidentally thought it was for him." Pete explained.

"No the Party's not for him!" I said again.

"How come?"

"Because he doesn't deserve one that's why!"

Pete cleared his throat and exhaled deeply.

"So…is the party for your little Brazilian pal Jose'?"

I sighed a little to calm myself down.

"Of course I'm talking about Jose'! Who else would I be talking about!?" I started getting mad again.

"I didn't know Panch ok?..."

"Jose'!" I said out of nowhere as Pete heard me on the other line.

"Panchito, is every…?"

"I…I'm gonna have to call you back." I whispered as I hung up.

*Present tense*

"So you see Jose', it wasn't about you. It was just a big misunderstanding." I said calmly. Jose' looked around to see yellow and blue glittered streamers hanging from the ceiling along with green and yellow balloons and a chocolate iced strawberry vanilla cake with the words "Happy Birthday Jose'!" written in blue and yellow and green icing. "Donald and I pretended to forget so that we could set up all dis." I exclaimed. Jose' walked up to me and Donald and hugged us both. "Obrigado." He whispered. We both patted his back and parted from the hug as the party got started. I smiled at everyone dancing and having a good time. This feeling of sadness overwhelmed me though I couldn't figure it out. I tried to ignore it but it wouldn't go away. So, I decided to sit outside on the swinging hammock that rested between two sturdy oak trees. The sun was setting as the pink fluffy clouds seemed to merge together like paint, mixing its colors with the purple-blue sky. A small cough interrupted me from my thoughts when I saw Jose' sit beside me and hand me a piece of cake. "I thought we could share." He chuckled as he held up two plastic forks. I smiled a bit and took the fork. "What are you doing out here all by yourself?" he asked me as he ate some of the cake. "Just thinking, that's all." I responded. "About what?" I looked at him. "About what happened, when I heard you crying I felt terrible. I never meant to hurt you." I trembled as I looked away, tears forming in my eyes as I sniffled. Jose' must've sensed it because he put a hand on my shoulder. I rarely ever cried in public but due to the events earlier, I just couldn't forgive myself. "Panchito…" the parrot whispered softly. "It is not your fault. It was an honest mistake." He cupped my cheek as I looked at him. I sniffled as I felt him wipe my tears away. "And you gave me the best surprise ever." He added. "So…you're not mad at me?" I sniffled. Jose' chuckled a bit. "How could I be mad at you?" he wrapped his arms around my neck. "I love you mue amor." He whispered as he kissed me. I kissed back as a slight moan escaped from my beak. It was just me and him. Nothing else. Just the one bird I longed and cared for. Just us two birds of a feather. After a few minutes, which felt like an eternity, we parted from the kiss. "Gracias Jose'." I told him. Jose' smiled as he put the rich pastry onto my fork. "Let's eat some cake." He said as the fork was in front of my face. I wasn't really hungry but Jose' kept persisting. "Come on." He chirped. I beamed as I leaned in and took the forkful. I closed my eyes with a pleasurable hum. "That is good." I laughed as Jose' laughed with me. As I went for my second forkful, I heard Donald call my name. "You two okay?" he asked us. I looked at Jose' as he looked at me. A small smile appeared on both of our faces. "We're fine!" Jose' remarked, not taking his eyes off of mine. Donald let out an "alright." As he headed back inside. I wrapped an arm around Jose's shoulder as he leaned his head against mine. "Si…." I whispered. "Just fine." I scooted his hat towards him as he placed it on top of his head. Jose' and I nuzzled each other as we both watched the sun disappear behind the clouds, hand in hand.


End file.
